songoficeandfirefandomcom-20200215-history
Rhaenyra Targaryen
Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen '''was the first-born child of King Viserys I Targaryen and Aemma Arryn. When she was eight, she was made her fathers heir and grew up expecting to become the first ruling Queen of Westeros. Her claim to the Iron Throne was challenged by her younger half-brother Aegon II Targaryen sparking the civil was known as the Dance of the Dragons. She was the mother of two kings, Aegon III and Viserys II Targaryen. Character She had the Valyrian looks, wearing her silver-gold hair in a long braid in the manner of Aegon I's warrior wife, Visenya, though she was no warrior herself. In her youth, she was described as the most beautiful maiden in all of the realm. She always dressed richly, favouring purple, maroon velvets and golden Myrish lace in intricate patterns. Her bodices often glittered with pearls and diamonds. She was very proud but stubborn. She gained a lot of weight after her three pregnancies, even though she was only 20. Later in life, after six pregnancies, she became a stout woman, with a thick waist and large bosom. She could be charming but was quick to anger. During the Dance of the Dragons, she wore her fathers crown, the first worn by King Jaehaerys I Targaryen. History '''Early Life She was born in 97 AC to King Viserys I Targaryen and his first wife, Lady Aemma Arryn. She became a dragonrider at the age of seven, when she flew into the sky on the back of a young dragon called Syrax. A year later, she became a cup bearer for her father, serving him at tourneys and at court. At a young age, she became enamoured with her uncle, Daemon Targaryen. He often went on trips across the sea and brought back exotic gifts for her. In 105 AC, Criston Cole was named to the Kingsguard. He made an impression on the court the year before and crowned Rhaenyra the Queen of Love and Beauty, after which he begged for her favor to wear in the joust. He was a charming man and caught the eye of many ladies at court, Rhaenyra included. She became smitten with him and called him, "my white knight". When Rhaenyra begged her father to name Criston her personal shield and protector, Viserys agreed. That moment, Criston would always wear Rhaenyra's favour in the lists and be her protector during public events. In late 105 AC, Rhaenyra's mother went into labour. She died birthing Rhaenyra's second brother, Baelon who also died a day later. King Viserys then proclaimed Rhaenyra his heir, having all the lords of the Seven Kingdom swear fealty to her, promising to honor and defend her rights of succession. In addition, she was named Princess of Dragonstone. King Viserys remarried in 106 AC, to Lady Alicent Hightower, they both got along well until she gave birth to two sons, Aegon II in 107 AC and Aemond in 110 AC, but Viserys did not proclaim either boy as his heir. Ser Otto Hightower, the father of Alicent was sent away from court of pushing the issue of his grandsons becoming the future heir. In 111 AC, a great tourney was held at King's Landing on the fifth anniversary of King Viserys marriage to Queen Alicent. At the opening feast, the queen wore a green grown, while Princess Rhaenyra wore typical Targaryen colours of red and black. According to Septon Eustace, prior to Rhaenyra turning sixteen, she had lost her virginity to her uncle, Daemon Targaryen after he seduced her. The account of the fool, Mushroom is much more scandalous than the account of Eustace. Despite which rumours were true, King Viserys sent his brother into exile. Ruling Princess of Dragonstone At the age of sixteen; in 113 AC, Rhaenyra took possession of Dragonstone. She married Ser Laenor Velaryon in 114 AC though it took the threat of removing her status of heir to the throne to convince her to accept the marriage as she did not feel the need to marry a man with interests like Laenors. She was reported to have stated that "My half brothers would be more to his taste" to her father. They had three sons together: Jacaerys Velaryon, Lucerys Velaryon and Joffrey Velaryon. It was rumoured that her sons were fathered by her lover, Harwin Strong, as all of them were born with brown hair when Laenor and Rhaenyra had silver-gold hair. The truth of their parentage is still unclear. Rhaenyra's other sons, Aegon III and Viserys II who would be future kings were fathered by her second husband and uncle, Daemon Targaryen, the most experienced warrior of his time. They married after the death of Daemon's second wife. The news of their wedding caused a great scandal at the court and made Rhaenyra's father livid.Category:House Targaryen Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Claimants to the Iron Throne Category:Cupbearers Category:Dragonriders Category:Executions for treason Category:Monarchs Category:Noblewomen Category:Princes of Dragonstone Category:Casualties of the Dance of the Dragons